sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting the UK's zero carbon homes target
News UK 2007 *Government publishes revised guidance to help the construction industry respond to the challenge of meeting the UK's zero carbon homes target. October 1 Communities and Local Government, October 1 Code for Sustainable Homes The Code for Sustainable Homes was introduced in April 2007. It aims to provide comprehensive assessment of overall sustainability and includes minimum standards for energy and water at all levels. Stamp duty The Budget 2007 stated: "that from 1 October 2007 all new homes meeting the zero carbon standard costing up to £500,000 will pay no stamp duty, and zero-carbon homes costing in excess of £500,000 will receive a reduction in their stamp duty bill of £15,000. The exemption will be time limited for 5 years until 30 September 2012, but before the end of the time limit the Government will review the effectiveness of the relief and consider the case for an extension". Random facts *Currently the energy used to heat, light and run our homes account for 27 per cent of all the UK's emissions. Source: Communities and Local Government, October 1 2007 Technologies Key features of what the government calls zero carbon development could include technologies such as: Combined heat and power Combined Heat and Power (CHP) is a fuel-efficient energy technology that, unlike conventional forms of power generation, puts to use the by-product heat that is normally wasted to the environment. CHP can increase the overall efficiency of fuel use to more than 75 per cent, compared with around 50 per cent or less from conventional electricity generation. District heating and cooling systems District heating is a system for distributing heat generated in a centralized location for residential and/or commercial heatingrequirements. District heating systems (DHS) distribute steam or hot water to multiple buildings. The heat can be provided from a variety of sources, including geothermal, CHP plants, waste heat from industry, and purpose-built heating plants. Aquifer Thermal Energy Aquifer thermal energy storage uses underground water reserves called aquifers. There are two wells (typically) on either side with hydraulic coupling. One well is for the warm water and the other one is for the cold.In the winter, warm water is cooled and passed to the cold well. Energy is extracted by a heat exchanger for heating purposes. In summer, the process is reversed and cold water is used for cooling. Once heated, the water is stored in the cold well. The advantage about this system is that it is environmentally safe; the water which circulates from underground to the heat exchangers and back can not be contaminated as it always remains in the system. Ground Source Heat Pumps Ground source heat pumps (GSHP) transfer heat from the ground into a building to provide space heating and, in some cases, to pre-heat domestic hot water. Passive Heating Passive heating systems are used in buildings which are insulated to a very high standard and make use of solar thermal gain and heat exchanges on ventilation systems, so that no external energy source (other than perhaps background heat generated by people living there and appliances) is required to keep the building warm. Solar and Wind Energy Solar energy can be used in a number of ways to provide energy. Passive solar energy is the use of sunlight to keep buildings warm through the direct warming effect of the sun on a building, eg via walls and glazing. Thermal solar panels which provide space heating and hot water. Another method is to convert solar energy to electricity in photovoltaic cells. Related topics *UK 2016 housing commitment External lniks *Technical guidance can be found via Planning Portal, (government site) References Category:Sustpedia Category:Spatial planning Category:United Kingdom